The invention relates to a working machine, in particular a truck-mounted concrete pump, concrete mixer or mobile crane having a vehicle which comprises a chassis, a drive engine and a control unit which is fixed to the vehicle and has the purpose of outputting operating information as well as warning messages and fault messages for the operation of the drive engine, a working assembly, in particular concrete pump, which can be transported on the chassis, and in a working mode is supplied with drive energy from the drive engine, and a mobile remote-control device, which can be operated at a distance from the chassis, for the working assembly. The invention also relates to a method for operating such a working machine.
In conventional truck-mounted concrete pumps, the vehicle, as a truck underbody is configured to transport the built-on assembly, that is to say the concrete pump with distributor boom, in a travel mode in road traffic to the location of use. The drive engine of the motor vehicle is also used in situ to drive the hydraulic pumps for the working mode of the working assembly. In this context, the machinist can be removed from the vehicle in a working range in order to control the concrete distributor boom from a favorable operator control location by means of the remote-control device. In this context, it is problematic if possible engine faults are displayed only in the unoccupied driver's cab.